Legendary Champions
by dragonwolf12
Summary: After a devastating attack by Tom Riddle, the leader of Team Kedavra, on the Potter home, baby Harry Potter is sent to live with his father's sister, Delia Ketchum. Raised alongside his cousin Ash Ketchum he grows into a strong young man, ready to head to Hogwarts on his tenth birthday. Standing together, Harry and Ash face their destiny as the saviors of the Pokémon world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Dragonwolf12 here.**

**Ever since reading Harry Potter and the Master's Ball by Mr. Chaos I've been wanting to write my own Pokéhogwarts story and now, I've finally done it.**

**At the moment, I have a basic outline written for the whole series but the characters are mostly going to write themselves.**

**Also, I've done something else. I've taken a whole bunch of Pokémon Characters, and replaced several major and minor Harry Potter Characters with them. So I don't give anything away, I'll write the list of replacements at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Also the intro that I wrote just below this was copied from the intro sequence of two or three of the Pokémon movies.**

**The only problem I've been having is how to replace Quidditch. If you have any idea's that you wouldn't mind me using, please PM me with the details, I appreciate it.**

**P.S. I've put a new poll on my Profile. I'm curious what everyone thinks of my long chapters so go and vote on the profile as soon as you've finished reading and reviewing!**

**And now, here it is Chapter 1**

* * *

The world of Pokémon! A spinning globe of wonderment, home to an infinite array of creatures too varied to fully comprehend. Hundreds, perhaps thousands meticulously fashioned by the forces of nature in all its glory, as only nature can.

Each of these spectacular species has amazing powers and attributes that set them apart from one another in ways that are too numerous to list. But unique as they are individually, together they make up the incredible world of Pokémon.

And no matter what corner of the worlds you find yourself, rest assured you'll find Pokémon there as well. Soaring overhead, skimming the clouds; and riding the currents undersea; sharing the mountains majesty; and animating our lush green forests; happily making their home in field of grass; why even our sprawling cities are teeming with them.

People and Pokémon find common ground in sharing the goal of victory. By combining strength, courage, wisdom, and trust the partners hope to emerge victorious in what are known as Pokémon battles. Together, Pokémon and humans share the world in friendship, peace, and harmony.

Which brings us to a pair of young children who have dedicated their lives to the love of Pokémon and battling. Ash Ketchum and Harry Potter, two children chosen by fate to bring about balance to the Pokémon world.

* * *

"Harry, Ash, wake up! Professor Oak is here," a voice carried through the door.

Harry Potter groaned as he stumbled out of the bunk bed he shared with his brother.

Even though they were really cousins, Harry was practically Ash's twin. They were so much alike it was uncanny. They both had the same messy raven hair, they were the same height, they even had the same birthday, and they both had the same love and passion for Pokémon.

The only difference one could see when looking at them would be their eyes. They had each inherited their mother's eyes. Harry had his mother's emerald green eyes, while Ash had his mother's soft chocolate brown eyes. The only other difference between them was that Ash had two small lightning bolt shaped birthmarks on his face, just under his eyes whereas Harry has a lightning bolt shaped birthmark on his forehead.

"Wake up Ash," Harry said, slapping his brother's face lightly.

"What? I'm up," Ash said, struggling out from his covers.

"Mom called us," Harry said as he put his contact lenses on, "said Professor Oak's here."

"What? Really? Do you think it's time?" Ash asked as he put on a shirt.

"I hope so," Harry said.

They both put matching Pokémon League hats on their heads before hurrying down the stairs. Sitting in the living room they found their mother sitting with Professor Oak and another middle-aged black haired woman. She had her hair tied up in a tight bun and she was wearing a lab coat similar to Professor Oaks. There was a stern expression on her face and Harry instinctively knew not to cross her.

Harry shared a grin with his brother; it was time.

"Come sit down boys, these two need to talk to you," Delia Ketchum said. They sat down together on the smaller couch and looked to the adults.

"First off," Professor Oak began, "I'd like to introduce a colleague of mine, Professor McGonagall. She's the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School in the Patronus Region."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash," he introduced.

"And I'm Harry, how can we help you?" Harry asked.

McGonagall stared at them for a minute before shaking her head and muttering, "Not another..."

"Hmm, yes," Oak said as he cleared his throat, "You're tenth birthday is in a few days and you'll be old enough to get a trainer's license. As you know, once you gain your license, Pokémon League rules state that you must attend a trainer's school before you are aloud to begin competing in leagues."

Both boys nodded. It was a relatively recent law, only coming into affect ten years beforehand. Its purpose was to ensure that all trainers were truly ready for the open road and the responsibility of training Pokémon. Failure to attend one of these schools or expulsion from the school meant an automatic revocation of their trainer license.

"Well Harry, you're birth parents put your name down to attend Hogwarts as soon as you were born," McGonagall said.

She pulled an envelope from her purse and handed it to Harry.

Ripping it open, he read the accompanying letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts Pokémon Trainer Academy for the Gifted. Enclosed is a list of all necessary equipment required for school. Your required textbooks will be downloaded to your Pokédex at Hogwarts._

_Term Begins on September 1st, we hope to see you there._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked up, "But what about Ash? I don't want to go to a different school than he does."

Oak chuckled, "I suspected as much and ensured that Ash's name was also down for Hogwarts. I doubt the world would survive separating you two, then again I'm not sure Hogwarts can survive the both of you."

They laughed as McGonagall handed Ash an identical letter.

Once Ash had read his, Oak stood up and clapped his hands. "Now boys if you'll follow me, we can go down to the lab and get you're starter Pokémon."

"Actually Professor," McGonagall interrupted, "If you'll remember, Hogwarts students are required to purchase their starter at Ollivanders."

"Oh yes, how could I forget," Oak said. "Well, the ship leaving for the Patronus region leaves in two hours, we'll be waiting for you on the docks."

"We'll be there Professors," Ash said

"You can count on it," Harry said.

"The next seven years are going to very interesting," McGonagall said to Oak as they walked out.

"All right boys, go get packed," Delia said as she gave them both hugs.

They ran back up to their room and started shoving things into a set of backpacks. Twenty minutes later they were ready and ran back down the stairs to a large breakfast that Delia had made.

"Thanks mom," they said as they dug in.

"I have something for the pair of you," Delia said once they'd all finished eating. She gave each of them a box covered in wrapping paper. They ripped the paper off and opened the box to see an identical blue Pokédex in each.

"Ah thanks mom," Harry said as he pulled it out.

"This is awesome," Ash said excitedly.

"It's the latest model," Delia explained, "Touch expansion and I've already downloaded your class textbooks for Hogwarts. Also I downloaded a gift from your birthparents Harry, it's called the Marauder's map. I'll let you figure out how it works."

(AN, Touch expansion means that the Pokédex can grow bigger like the Pokéballs do. It shifts between the size of an iPhone and an iPad.)

Harry gave her a hug, "thanks a lot," he said.

She hugged him back then moved to give Ash a hug, "I'm going to miss you two," she said, "Be good and remember to change your underwear everyday."

"Mom!" both boys groaned.

She gave a small chuckle and hugged them both again, "Goodbye, I'll see you at Christmas."

"Bye mom," they shouted as they ran out the door.

Running through the streets of Pallet Town, the two boys shouted goodbyes to any neighbors they saw and raced to the Pallet Town Pier.

It wasn't a full-blown cruise ship that waited for them, but it was a big ship none-the-less. Standing at the bottom of the boarding ramp were the two professors and Professor Oak's grandson, Gary.

Gary was the only other kid in Pallet their age and so naturally they were best friends. When Gary was 6, his parents had been killed in a car crash and he started living with Professor Oak. He very quickly began getting a big head and a horribly cocky attitude and started treating Ash and Harry like they were below him. However, that was put to an end very quick when Ash and Harry started pranking him to Unova and back. They weren't known as the twin terrors all through Pallet for nothing.

Gary ran out to them the moment he saw them. "Hey guys, you're going to Hogwarts too?" he asked.

"Yep," Ash said, "the Professor made sure to sign me up so I could join you."

"And I've been down since I was born so I was going regardless," Harry explained, "Did Professor Oak want you to go there?"

"Yeah, he says it's the best trainer school in the whole world," Gary said.

"Excellent," Professor Oak said as he saw them run up. "Now here are your tickets boys, I expect you to be good for Professor McGonagall here. I will see you soon."

He handed them a pair of tickets and walked away, leaving them with Gary and the stern Professor.

"Now them," she said, "This ferry will take us directly to Dagon City, the commercial center of the Patronus Region."

They got on board and the ship took off shortly after. It was a two-day trip and the dark haired twins were bored out of their minds by the end of the first day. At Gary's suggestion, they started skimming through the textbook apps that their mother had gotten them. Many of them had been written by Professor Oak, he wasn't the worlds most celebrated researcher for nothing. Harry also spent time tinkering with the Marauder's Map App his mother had given him.

When they finally arrived, the three children were the first off the boat.

"This place is amazing," Ash said as he looked around.

"Reminds me of Celadon City," Gary said.

"Now then children, if you'll follow me," McGonagall said as she walked off into the city. They followed closely behind her as she explained about the city.

"This is the largest city in the entire Patronus Region, our first stop is going to be Ollivander's shop where you will get your Starter Pokémon."

"Are we supposed to chose between three Pokémon like in Kanto?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle," Ash said.

"No, we have a rather...unique way of choosing Starter Pokémon," McGonagall said mysteriously. "As I was saying, the Patronus Region us unique in that you can find every single type of Pokémon in the world within our borders. Hogwarts especially has a diverse environment filled with Pokémon that you will have the chance to capture. Here we are."

They had arrived at a tiny shop on the street. It had an old and peeling sign hanging above the door that said: Ollivanders, provider of Starter Pokémon since the dawn of time.

"He's kidding right?" Ash asked.

"Of course," McGonagall said, then under her breath, "I think."

They stepped into the dusty shop. It was covered with numerous shelves all over the place, all buried under a multitude of differently colored Pokéballs.

"Wow," Ash said.

"This place is," Harry continued.

"Cool!" they finished together.

"Why thank you," a voice suddenly said behind them.

The three boys jumped and spun around to see an ancient looking man standing right behind them.

"Harry Potter," the man said, staring Harry down with his misty grey eyes. "I'd wondered when I'd be seeing you. I remember when your mother and father were in here buying their starter Pokémon." He walked away and started flitting around the shelves, his voice carried up to them.

"Your father received an Elekid, a sparky little thing, prone to getting into mischief. Your mother on the other hand got a Fennekin, had quite the temper if I remember correctly," he reappeared right before them, "and I do."

"Now then, every starter Pokémon I sell is specially bred from the top breeders all over the world. And just as no two humans are the same, no two Pokémon that I provide are the same. Here your Pokémon must match you perfectly, walk around the shelves and feel for the right Pokéball, you'll know when you find it."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ash, he shrugged. They split up and started wandering around the shelves that littered the shop.

As Harry walked, he looked at all of the different Pokéballs on display. Each one had a different design on it, and he could almost feel waves of energy emanating from the devices.

"I found it!" Gary suddenly shouted. Harry raced over to see Gary holding out a Pokéball with a brown and cream-colored design. "It just seemed to call out to me and I knew it was for me," he explained.

"Well done," Ollivander said, "now give it a toss, lets see what you got."

Gary tossed it into the air and it popped open in a flash of light. The Pokémon that formed on the ground was quite fluffy. It had brown fur on its body with a mane of creamy fur around its neck. The tip of its bushy tail was cream colored too and it had long ears and large brown eyes.

"Eevee!" it squealed before leaping into Gary's arms.

"An Eevee," Ollivander said unnecessarily, "quite excitable and always ready to battle, she'll serve you well."

Gary pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Eevee.

**Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving. This Eevee is female and has the ability Adaptability.**

Driven by Gary's success, Ash and Harry scoured the shelves again for their own Pokémon.

The inside of the building was much larger that the outside suggested. Harry and Ash both wandered aimlessly, trying to feel what Gary had described for nearly half an hour.

Both wondering how much longer it was going to take, they met each other far down one of the last isles.

"Any luck?" Harry asked his twin in all but blood.

Ash shook his head, "Nope, I…" he trailed off as a funny feeling washed over him. Harry felt it too; they both turned to the shelf nearest them and focused on two Pokéballs sitting there innocently.

The one on the left, nearest Ash was yellow with a couple of brown stripes on it. The other Pokéball was orange on the top half with black stripes, and the bottom half was a cream color. (AN: thirty points to Gryffindor for guessing what Pokémon are in these balls!)

Slowly, they grabbed the Pokéball that was nearest them. Ash picked the yellow one, and Harry the orange one.

The feeling was almost impossible to describe, the closest Harry could get would be a sense of rightness. This was the Pokémon for him.

"Can you feel that?" Ash asked. Harry nodded mutely, his eyes fixed on the ball in his hand.

"I see you have found yours," a voice suddenly said from right next to them.

Both boys jumped in fright, their reverie broken. Ollivander was standing right next to them, staring at them with his misty silver eyes. They nodded in response to his statement.

"Excellent, now why don't you open the Pokéballs and lets see what you have chosen," Ollivander instructed.

Harry glanced at Ash and gestured for him to go first.

Ash tossed his Pokéball into the air, saying, "Pokémon, go!" The Yellow Pokéball burst open in a flash of light, and a surge of blue energy erupted from within and formed a Pokémon on the floor.

It was a small yellow mouse like creature with a long lightning bolt shaped tail. It had long pointed ears with black fur at the tips, and on it's back were two brown stripes. On it's cheeks were two red spots that sparked with electricity.

"It's a Pikachu," Ash said happily. He crouched down to get a closer look at the Mouse Pokémon. It tilted it's head curiously as it studied Ash.

"Hi Pikachu, my name's Ash," he said, "Would you like to come with me and be my Pokémon?"

Pikachu considered him for a moment, before nodding its head, "Pikachu!" it said.

"Great!" Ash said happily. He pulled his Pokédex from his pocket and scanned the Pokémon.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electrical attacks using the electrical pouches in its cheeks. This Pikachu is male with the ability Lightningrod.**

Ash smiled, "That's great Pikachu! You and I are gonna be a great team," he said.

"Now it's my turn," Harry said, he tossed his Pokéball into the air, "Pokéball go!" It burst open in a flash of light and released the Pokémon that it held within.

It was an orange dog like Pokémon. It's tail, muzzle, the fur on its chest, and a crest of hair on its head was cream colored and it had several black stripes around its body.

"A Growlithe," Harry said happily.

The Growlithe pricked its ears at Harry's voice. It walked over to Harry and sniffed at his legs for a moment, before barking happily and leaping at Harry's chest.

"Whoa!" Harry yelped as he was bowled over by the happy Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe started licking Harry's face as Ash laughed.

Harry finally managed to get the excited dog off him and sit up. He looked at the Fire-type with a smile on his face, "So I guess you want to come with me then?" he asked.

"Growl!" it replied happily, giving Harry another lick.

Harry pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Growlithe as he soothed it by scratching behind its ears.

**Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting. This Growlithe is male with the ability Flash Fire.**

"That's awesome, you and I are gonna be best buds Growlithe," Harry said happily.

With Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, and Growlithe at Harry's side, they made there way back to the front of the store. There, they found Gary playing with his new Eevee and McGonagall reading a magazine. As they approached, McGonagall looked up and gave a small smile at seeing their Pokémon.

"Excellent," she said, drawing Gary's attention, "Now that you've acquired your Starter Pokémon, its time to get the rest of your supplies."

They paid Ollivander for the Pokémon and left the store. Making their way up the street, they listened as the Professor explained about the different shops along the street.

Eventually, they came across a massive skyscraper.

"This is the Department Store," she explained, "Here, you can find just about anything a new trainer could need. You will find the school list has been forwarded to your Pokédex's, I shall meet you at the entrance in three hours."

Harry pulled out his Dex and expanded it to full size. Pulling up his email, he easily found the invitation and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts Pokémon Trainer Academy for the Gifted. Enclosed is a list of all necessary equipment required for school. Your required textbooks will be downloaded to your Pokédex at Hogwarts._

_Term Begins on September 1st, we hope to see you there._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry scrolled down to the Supply list and read that_._

_Students are required:_

_One Ollivander's Starter Pokémon_

_A Standard set of ten Pokéballs_

_A Standard 6 Pokéball belt_

_One Pokétch, X-Transceiver, Pokégear, Holo Caster, or PokéNav_

_A Minimum of 10 Standard Trainer Outfits_

_One Standard Trainer Bag_

Glancing over Ash's shoulder, Harry saw that his was identical. After McGonagall showed them how to access their trainer accounts, Harry and Ash broke off from the group and started their shopping.

In the clothing department, they got a brand new outfit that consisted of a simple black t-shirt with a dark blue hooded zip up jacket, dark blue cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black running shoes with retracting roller skates. In addition, they each bought a dark blue backpack, a silver Pokéball belt, and a brand new Pokétch. They clipped their starter's Pokéballs to their belts immediately.

Moving onto the Pokéball section, they bought the required Pokéballs. With the supply list finished, they decided to splurge a bit and bought a complete Pokémon Med kit, a set of Great Balls, a Berry blender, and a Pokéblock case.

After meeting back up with McGonagall, she showed them to the Pokémon Center.

"Here is where I leave you," she said, "The Hogwarts Express leaves from King's Cross Station at 11:00 on September 1st, I shall see you at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Professor," all three children said together. She nodded and left the center.

As soon as she was out of site, Ash quickly turned to Harry, "Hey, let's have a Pokémon battle!"

Harry was about to respond, but Gary beat him to it. "You're not aloud to battle yet," he said, "we're forbidden until we get to school. If they catch you they'll strip your license for a year as punishment. Grandpa told you this just last week!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Harry clapped him on the back, "Don't worry, we'll have a battle once we get to Hogwarts."

The grin returned, "Yeah, and I'm gonna win for sure!"

Harry laughed, "Not if I win first."

Gary let out a sigh and walked away.

* * *

The rest of the month passed relatively fast. Ash and Harry distracted themselves by exploring the city or playing with their Pokédex. Harry constantly fiddled with the Marauder's Map app that Delia had put on it, but he had yet to figure out how to use it.

On September 1st, Harry was woken up in the usual way, Growlithe licking him until he got out of bed. Groaning and pushing Growlithe away, he sat up and went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready for the day.

It was then he realized what day it actually was; a grin broke across his face. "We finally get to go to Hogwarts Growlithe!" he said happily.

The Puppy Pokémon barked and ran around the room, before pawing at the door. Harry quickly stuffed everything he owned in his backpack before walking over to let out the anxious Fire-Type.

In the next room over, Harry could hear Ash yelling in pain. He snickered slightly as he remembered the first time Ash as received a Pikachu wake up call, it was funny to say the least.

Walking down to the cafeteria, he found Gary already eating breakfast and reading one of his textbooks on his expanded Pokédex. Getting his own tray of food and a bowl of Pokémon food for Growlithe, he sat down next to the youngest Oak.

"Good morning Gary," he greeted.

"Morning Harry," he returned, "where's Ash?"

"At his shock therapy session," Harry replied grinning, "Pikachu's determined to get him up before noon."

Gary snorted, "That'll be the day." He took another bite of his omelet, "So are you ready for Hogwarts, we're leaving today."

"Yep, I've got everything packed," Harry said, "We found the train station about a week ago, it's a half an hour's walk from here so we should leave at ten."

Gary nodded thoughtfully.

Ash stumbled into the cafeteria just then. He still looked half asleep as he fell into the chair next to Harry and started inhaling the Oatmeal he'd gotten. Harry could smell something burning, and he noticed that Ash's eyebrow was smoking slightly.

"So what are we doing today?" Ash asked once he'd woken up slightly.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Going to Hogwarts," he said.

"Oh, ok," Ash went back to eating.

Harry mentally began counting down. Five, four, three, two, one. Ash gasped and started choking on the juice he'd been drinking. Pikachu let out a long suffering sigh before bringing his tail around and slapping Ash hard on the back.

Ash started breathing again as his airway cleared. "Hogwarts!" He gasped, "It's the first isn't it? We're leaving today."

"Way to state the obvious Ashy-boy," Gary said.

Ash scowled at the nickname.

Harry intervened before it could dissolve into a fight, "Ash have you packed yet?"

"No, I've gotta go do that now," he said. He ran out if the cafeteria, then ran back in and inhaled the rest of his food. Thirty seconds and a huge belch later Ash ran off back to his room.

"Ash Ketchum everyone!" Harry said, "the human vacuum!"

Gary laughed.

* * *

"So where's the train station?" Gary asked.

"Just around the corner," Ash said.

They walked around the corner and came across a massive brick building with the words King's Cross Station written across the top. Next to the words was an image of an Aegislash hovering behind a Doublade.

Walking in, they were in awe of the massive interior of the station. It appeared to be the size of a football stadium, and there were dozens of trains all about the place.

"Now the only question is which one's the Hogwarts Express," Harry said as he looked around.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" A voice said. Turning, they saw a young adult looking at them. He wore a fancy getup of black pants and a white colored shirt with a black vest and a green bow tie that matched his hair.

"That'd be great," Ash said, "my names Ash and this is my Pikachu."

"I'm Harry, and this is Growlithe," Harry said.

"And I'm Gary, and this is Eevee," Gary said.

"A pleasure, I'm Cilan a Pokémon connoisseur," he said, "and I'm also a metro connoisseur. I heard you were looking for the Hogwarts Express?"

"That's right," Gary said, "do you know where it is?"

"Indeed I do, follow me," Cilan led them deeper into the station, chatting nonstop about all of the different trains there were in the station.

"And here we are, Platform 9 ¾," they were standing before a massive red steam engine.

"Since Hogwarts is such an important school in the Patronus region, as well as the location of the Patronus Elite four, the Hogwarts Express was commissioned it's own private platform," Cilan explained.

"Wow, that train is really cool!" Ash said in excitement.

"Thank you for your help Cilan, we would have been searching for hours if you hadn't found us," Harry said.

"My pleasure," Cilan said, "I'm actually a Hogwarts prefect so if you have any trouble don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, we will," Gary said.

The three first years went off in search of an empty compartment while Cilan went to get into the prefects compartment. Eventually, they settled in the last compartment on the train and started chatting excitedly about what they might learn.

Eventually, the clock struck 11:00 and the Hogwarts Express started chugging out of the station. Soon after, there was a knock on the compartment door and it slid open. Standing in the doorway was a girl with long bushy hair and large front teeth. Behind her was a large, slightly pudgy boy who looked extremely nervous.

"Excuse me," the girl said, "do you mind if we join you? I lost my compartment when I was helping Neville here find his Chikorita."

"No, how could you lose a Pokémon?" Gary said rudely, "Did it run away from you?"

"No, no," Neville said quickly, "She just likes playing hide and seek with me. She disappeared almost as soon as I got on the train and I wanted to find her before we get to school."

"Oh, sorry," Gary said, looking chastised.

"If you need some help next time come find me," Harry said, "My Growlithe could probably sniff her out for you."

"That would be great," Neville said.

"Oh, you have a Growlithe?" the girl said with excitement, "I've read that they have excellent sense of smell and they're really loyal to their masters."

"That's right, um," said Harry, unsure of her name.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners," she said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ash Ketchum."

"Gary Oak."

"Harry Potter."

When Harry said his name, Neville's eyes got really wide and Hermione gave a little gasp. "Are you really?" she breathed.

"Yeah," Harry said uncertainly, "Last time I checked I was. Have we met before?"

"Oh no no no," Hermione quickly said, "It's just that I've read all about you and your parents. They were really brave taking on Tom Riddle like that all by themselves."

"They what?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione in confusion, "Who's Tom Riddle? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know?" Neville asked in surprise.

"Know what?" Harry asked in exasperation.

Hermione looked anxiously at Harry, "Do you mind if I just show you?" she asked him, "I've got a e-book that should explain everything."

"Um, sure," Harry said bewildered.

Hermione nodded and pulled out her Pokédex. Expanding it to full size, she tapped on it a couple of times before handing it to Harry.

It was a book called The Rise and Fall of Team Kedavra. Harry had this book on his Dex but he hadn't read that much into it. All he could remember about it was that Team Kedavra had attempted to take over the Patronus Region and the Leader, Tom Riddle, was a powerful Psychic similar to Champion Dumbledore.

Hermione had turned it to the final chapter.

_The fall of Team Kedavra seemed nowhere in sight as the Death Eaters (The name for the Team Kedavra Grunts) continued attacking homes and cities all over the Patronus region. People lived in fear that they would be the next to be attacked, their Pokémon stolen, the women raped and killed, children tortured, fathers murdered._

_However, events finally came to a head when Tom Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort by his followers, attacked the home of James and Lily Potter._

_James Potter, the gym leader for the Godric's Hollow Pokémon Gym and recognized as one of the strongest Gym Leaders in the entire region, put up a massive fight when Riddle attacked. Unfortunately, half of his team was still in the Pokémon center and James was killed trying to buy time for his wife and son to escape._

_Lily Potter, using escaped out the back door with her one-year-old son at the first opportunity, however she ran right into an ambush. Five of Riddle's strongest Death Eaters stood waiting and attacked the moment they saw her. After a long and fearsome battle, Lily managed to defeat them. She only had a single Pokémon left alive on her team however, and by the time she had won, Riddle had caught up with them._

_Using his Psychic power, Riddle killed her instantly before turning his attention to baby Harry Potter. Nobody knows exactly what happened, but two hours later authorities discovered a crying baby Harry in the middle of a massive crater and Tom Riddle had disappeared. Shortly hereafter, all of the death eaters vanished, melding back into society with no one sure of who they were._

_Young Harry has been hailed as a hero, gaining the label of the Boy-Who-Lived. According to sources, he was sent to live with his relatives in the Kanto Region._

Harry was silent as he handed Hermione back her Pokédex.

"Harry? Are you alright bro?" Ash asked, eyeing his cousin with worry.

Harry nodded; he didn't trust himself to speak right now. Suddenly, Growlithe's Pokeball burst open and the Puppy Pokémon appeared in the compartment. He put his head in Harry's lap and looked at him with concern, whining lightly.

Harry put a hand on his starter's head and started petting him. Vaguely he could hear Hermione apologizing for upsetting him.

He shook his head, "It's alright," he croaked, "It's best that I learn it here then at Hogwarts." Petting Growlithe seemed to help soothe him.

"What did you show him?" Ash asked. Hermione handed him her Pokédex and Gary read it over his shoulder.

When they finished, they looked at Harry in shock.

"Why didn't mom tell you?" Ash asked, "I'm sure she knows."

"You're probably right," Harry said, "But the only time I ever asked mom about my birth parents she just broke down crying. I didn't want to do that to her again so I never brought it back up."

"So you were sent to live with Ash's family?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Ash is my cousin on my father's side," Harry explained, "We were raised as brothers."

"And what about you?" Neville asked Gary.

"I live with my grandpa, Professor Samuel Oak," Gary said.

"You're Professor Oak's Grandson?" Hermione interrupted.

Gary nodded looking smug.

Ash groaned, "Please don't mention that around him," he pleaded.

"It takes both of us to keep his head at a manageable size on his own," Harry said, "We really don't need anyone to make our work harder."

Gary scowled at them, "Anyway," he said, "Grandpa was our tutor during elementary school so we been friends for a long time."

The door suddenly slid open with a bang. Everyone looked up to see three boys standing in the doorway. In the middle was a blonde boy with slicked back hair and a pale pointed face and just behind him stood two hulking brutes.

"They're saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment," he said snidely. He looked at Ash, "It's you isn't it?" he asked.

Ash blinked, "No, my name's Ash, this is my brother H..." he stopped, seeing the minute shake of Harry's head. Nodding slightly, he continued, "We're from Pallet Town, in Kanto."

The blond boy sneered, "I've heard of Kanto, seems like a rather backwater region to me."

"What did you say?" Gary demanded, jumping to his feet.

"You heard me," the boy said

Harry and Ash stood as well, flanking Gary.

"You really don't want to be insulting our home region," Harry said, his voice dripping with venom. Growlithe started growling as he felt his trainer's anger.

Hermione stood between them, "Calm down all of you, you shouldn't be fighting."

"No one asked you beaver," the pale boy said bitingly.

Hermione gasped as her hands jumped to her mouth.

Ash growled, "Leave now," he demanded. Neville was now standing, his face a cloud of anger. He gently gripped Hermione's shoulders and pulled her back behind them.

The boy finally seemed to realize that he was outnumbered. Huffing he turned and walked out.

Hermione sat down hard. She seemed to be struggling not to cry. Neville sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Harry sat on her other side.

"Don't listen to that jerk," he said, "People like that just say things because it makes them feel better about themselves."

"And he's obviously compensating for a lot," Gary interjected. They all laughed.

* * *

A few hours later, the train started slowing and a voice came over the intercom. "We will be arriving in five minutes, please make sure that all belongings are properly stowed and all Pokémon are returned to their Pokéballs."

Harry recalled Growlithe to his Pokeball and hurriedly stuffed the rest of the snack's he'd bought into his backpack. Slinging it over his shoulder, he waited with his new and old friends for the train to come to a stop.

With one last lurch, the train stopped and they walked out into the throng of students and departed the train. Slipping slightly on the wet pavement, they looked around unsure of what to do, until a voice called out.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here, come on firs' years," it said. Walking out of the gloom was a very large man. At his side was a purple and red flower like Pokémon. The large petals on its head were glowing brightly, lighting up the platform.

They made there way over to him as Ash pulled his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

**Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon. Using the largest flower petals in the world, it spreads large clouds of pollen that cause allergic reactions.**

They all followed the man as he led them down a worn path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," he called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Sitting on the lake was a pod of large blue Pokémon with grey spiky shells on their backs. They were Lapras, apply named the Transport Pokémon.

"No more than four students per Lapras," the man called out as he sat himself on the largest Lapras in the front, "Make sure you have a good grip on one of the spikes on their shells."

Neville, Hermione, and Gary climbed onto a Lapras with a red headed girl with a ponytail sticking out the side. Harry and Ash joined two other kids on a different Lapras.

"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry introduced himself.

"And I'm Ash, who're you?" Ash asked.

"I'm May, and this is my twin brother Max," the girl said.

"Are you twins too?" the boy, Max, asked, "cause you look a lot alike."

Ash and Harry looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously, "Mine as well be," they said together.

May and Max grinned, "Cool!" they said in unison.

"If everyone in? Lets go!" all of the Lapras took off across the lake. It was a very calming ride, as the Lapras glided smoothly across the crystal clear waters. They were let off on the other side of the lake, at the bottom of a hill. At the top of the hill were the huge main doors of Castle Hogwarts.

As they trekked up to the castle, Gary brought Hermione, Neville, and the girl they'd sat with up to two sets of twins.

"Hey guys, this is Misty," Gary said, "She's from Kanto too."

"Nice to meet you," Misty said.

"And you," Harry said, "My names Harry, and this is my brother Ash. And these are May and Max."

"Hi there," May greeted.

"How'ya doing?" Max asked.

"So where are you from?" Neville asked May and Max.

"We're from the Hoenn Region," May said.

"Our dad is the Gym Leader for the Petalburg Gym," Max explained.

"That's amazing," Hermione said, "I'm from the Sinnoh region myself. What about you Neville? I don't think you ever said."

"Born and raised here in Patronus," Neville said proudly, "My family has been here for generations."

As the large man lead them towards it, the doors opened to reveal a tall woman wearing a white lab coat. Her black hair was wound up in a bun and she wore a stern expression on her face.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," he said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," she replied.

Hagrid nodded and walked past into the building, leaving the students behind.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding Pokémon trainers. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"Any house rivalries are to be kept out of the classes and confined to the many battlefields around the school.

"If you will follow me, the Sorting Ceremony will now begin," with that, she turned around and led all of the students into the entrance hall.

An automated system pulled the doors shut behind the students and the doors to a massive banquet hall opened in front of them.

Within the Great Hall stood four massive tables, each lined up next to each other. Hanging from the ceiling above each table were four massive banners. Above the far left table was a red banner with golden lining that had a depiction of Pyroar on it. Above the next table over was a yellow banner with black lining and a Linoone in the center. Above the third table was blue and bronze lined banner with a Braviary. And hanging above the final table was a green banner with silver lining and a Serperior depicted in the center of it.

Each of the tables was filled with students, each wearing a jacket and hat the same color of their house. Harry assumed it was some sort of uniform. Surrounding the tables and students were all a huge variety of Pokémon.

At the back of the hall was another large table sitting perpendicular to the house tables. All around it sat the professors and staff. In the center sat Headmaster Dumbledore, otherwise known as Champion Albus, the Patronus region Champion and Elite four Master.

Perched on the back of Dumbledore's chair, was a green and white bird like Pokémon. It gazed across the hall with a far away look, as if it wasn't seeing anything at all and yet everything at once.

The First years all congregated at the head of the hall, right in front of the staff table. Professor McGonagall appeared holding a large bird perch. She set it down in front of the staff table and the Xatu flew down and landed on it.

"When I call you name, you will come forth and Xatu will sort you into your houses," McGonagall instructed, she pulled her own Dex from her pocket and expanded it to full size.

"Berlitz, Dawn!" she called.

A Blue haired girl slowly walked up to the podium. Xatu focused it's gaze on her for a moment, before flaring it's wings and declaring, "Xatu!"

There was a moment of silence as the first years looked on in confusion. Suddenly, Xatu's eyes flashed brightly and Dawn vanished and reappeared sitting at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor house exploded in cheers for their new housemate.

"Bones, Susan," went to Hufflepuff.

"They say that Xatu can see into the future," Max whispered, "I wonder if that's how we're sorted."

"Brocklehurst, Mandy," went to Ravenclaw.

"But time is constantly affected by choice," Hermione said back, "And Xatu's currently the one with the choice."

"Bulstrode, Millicent," was the first Slytherin.

Harry tried to tune out their debate as McGonagall continued to call out names.

"Connors, Serena," a girl with long honey coloured hair also went to Slytherin.

"Cornfoot, Stephen," was a Hufflepuff.

"Crabbe, Vincent," one of the boys who'd insulted them on the train went to Slytherin.

"Davis, Paul," a boy with purple hair and a condescending expression on his face went to Slytherin.

"Douglas, Trip," a kid with Dirty blond hair and a digital camera in his hand went to Slytherin.

"Entwhistle, Kevin," became a Ravenclaw.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin," was a Hufflepuff.

"Goldstein, Anthony," also went to Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione practically ran up to the Mystic Pokémon in her excitement. She stood quivering in front of it as it stared at her. For a full minute, nothing happened except for Hermione's body started to relax and her expression went blank. Finally, Xatu flared its wings and declared, "Xatu!" Hermione was teleported to the Gryffindor table amidst cheers.

"Greengrass, Daphne," became a Slytherin.

"Hopkins, Wayne," was put in Hufflepuff.

"Ketchum, Ash!"

Ash ran up just like Hermione and stood in front of Xatu. Barely a moment later, he was sent to Gryffindor.

"Li, Sue," became a Ravenclaw

"Longbottom, Neville," nervously walked up to Xatu, nearly tripping on the stairs. Xatu stared at him for a long time, before teleporting him to Gryffindor.

"MacDougal, Morag," was sent to Ravenclaw.

"Macmillan, Ernie," became a Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Draco," was the pale blond kid who's barged into their compartment on the train. He swaggered up to Xatu and was sent to Slytherin before he even reached the top step.

"Maple, Max!"

Max confidently walked up to Xatu and stared at it intently. Moments later, he was teleported to the Ravenclaw table.

"Maple, May!"

She nervously stood in front of Xatu, and was sent to Gryffindor.

"Oak, Gary!"

Gary swaggered up just like Malfoy did, causing Ash and Harry to roll their eyes in unison. Xatu stared at him for as long as it did with Hermione, before finally sending him to Ravenclaw.

"Parkinson, Pansy," was sent to Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry!"

The Great Hall went silent. Harry stepped forwards as whispers broke out behind him.

"Did she say Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry stood in front of Xatu as it looked into his eyes. It seemed to peer into his soul, judging him. As Harry's face went blank, his nervousness and worry seemed to melt away.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry suddenly felt an unusual sensation envelope his body and he suddenly found himself sitting next to Hermione and across from Ash at the Gryffindor table.

All of the Gryffindors burst into thunderous applause. Down the table, two red headed twins started chanting, "We've got Potter!" over and over.

As the cheering settled, McGonagall called the next name.

"Reed, Anabel," was a girl with short lilac coloured hair. Harry could have mistaken her for a guy if not for her first name. She was sent to the Hufflepuff table.

"Richards, Drew," was a boy with green hair. He arrogantly flicked his bangs as he walked up to Xatu. After a moment, he was sent to Ravenclaw.

"Smith, Zacharias," became a Hufflepuff.

"Stark, Ritchie," also was teleported to Ash's side in Gryffindor.

"Stein, Barry," a hyper kid with bright blonde hair practically ran up to Xatu and was sent to Gryffindor.

"Stevens, Bianca," a girl with brown hair that had two branches sticking straight up was sent to Hufflepuff.

"Turpin, Lisa," was sent to Ravenclaw.

"Waterflower, Misty," joined them at Gryffindor.

"Winters, Iris," a girl with a lot of purple hair was sent to Hufflepuff.

Once all of the first years had been sorted, Headmaster Dumbledore stood to make a speech.

"Welcome one and all, to a new year at Hogwarts! I have a few start of term notices to give out before the banquet. Firstly, I would like to all first years to know that the surrounding grounds and Pokémon habitats are strictly off limits to all students below third year without a teacher escort. I feel that some of our other students should be reminded of this as well." He was looking directly at the twins as he said this.

"All Pokémon battles are restricted to the multiple battlefields around the school. There is no battling in the halls.

"Any who wish to sign up for our inter house battle teams are welcome to speak with Madam Hooch at any time.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

The students started muttering about this.

"Now, let the feast begin!" There was a brilliant flash of light along the tables and a brilliant feast appeared. After marveling at the mass teleportation, the first years quickly dug into the food like their older counterparts.

After prodding from the older years, all of the new students started releasing their Pokémon. Harry went first, releasing his Growlithe. It looked around the great hall and started running around, sniffing at different things. Occasionally, one of the students would try and pet him but he always either growled (Malfoy) or shied away.

Misty had a Psyduck that just stared at the food blankly as it held its head. Misty face palmed at her Pokémon.

May let out a little Torchic. It started chirping it's name and running around the table eating berries and just about anything else in its range.

"Oh, Arceus its so cute," Dawn said with a squeal.

"I know," May said, hugging Torchic, "What Pokémon did you get?"

"Oh, I got a Buneary," Dawn said, releasing the rabbit Pokémon.

"Bun, Buneary!" it said, bouncing onto Dawn's lap.

"Oh my gosh, it's so fluffy," May squealed.

"What about you Hermione?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I got a Ralts," Hermione said. She tossed her Pokeball into the air and released the Emotion Pokémon. It looked around shyly before snuggling against Hermione.

"Hey that's just like Max's," May said, "Except his is male. By the way Harry, why did you say you and Ash were twins? You have different last names."

"Technically we're cousins," Harry said.

"But we were raised as together as Brothers," Ash said.

"I was sent to live with him after my parents were killed," Harry said.

"Plus we're so much alike that," Ash said.

"We can get away with acting like twins," Harry finished.

"Hey, quite copying us!" the red headed twins yelled unison from down the table.

"Try and stop us, we outnumber you!" Ash, Harry, May, and surprisingly Max from the Ravenclaw yelled back.

"That is really creepy," Barry said.

"You'll get used to it!" Gary yelled.

"How did he here me?" Barry demanded.

"He didn't have to," Harry said.

"Someone always says that when we twin speak," Ash finished.

"Hey Harry, why did the whole hall start whispering when you were sorted?" Ritchie asked.

Harry sighed, "At least someone doesn't know," he muttered. Louder he said, "I really don't like talking about it. If you read The Rise and Fall of Team Kedavra you'll understand."

Ritchie blinked in surprise before slowly nodding.

Ash was quick to redirect the conversation, "So Ritchie, which Pokémon did you get?"

"Oh, I got a Pikachu," Ritchie said, pulling a Pokéball and releasing said Pokémon, "Come on out Sparky!" It looked like every other Pikachu, except for a small tuft of hair on its head.

"Hey, me too," Ash said excitedly. He released his own Pikachu. The two Mouse Pokémon immediately started playing with each other.

"Hey check my Pokémon out!" Barry said with extreme excitement, "Come on out Piplup!" he tossed his Pokéball into the air and released a small blue Penguin Pokémon. It puffed its chest out proudly, trying and failing to look down on the Pikachu's who were now watching it curiously.

"That's a Water Type right?" Misty asked, interested.

"That's right," Barry said proudly like his Piplup, "only found in Sinnoh, like me."

"Oh you're from Sinnoh?" Hermione asked, "So am I!"

"Hey me too," Dawn said, "What town are you two from?"

"I'm from Sunnyshore City," Hermione said quickly.

"And I'm from Twinleaf Town," Barry said.

"No way!" Dawn said, "So am I."

There was another flash throughout the hall, and the banquet was replaced by a veritable mountain of desserts.

"I'm from Vermillion City, in Kanto," Ritchie said.

"Hey, we're from Kanto too," Ash said, gesturing to himself and Harry.

"Pallet Town and proud," Harry said.

"I'm from Cerulean City," Misty said.

"Yeah, another Kanto!" Ash said, holding his hand up. Misty gave him a high five.

"What about you May?" Dawn asked.

"Petalburg City in Hoenn," May said.

"Harry," Neville ventured timidly, "you know that you were born here in Patronus? In Godric's Hollow like me."

Harry blinked, "I was?" he asked nonplussed.

Neville nodded.

Harry shrugged, "You learn something new everyday," he said, "I still consider Pallet Town my home."

There was a third flash of light, and the tables were cleared. Growlithe came trotting up and sat right next to Ash as Dumbledore stood again.

"An excellent feast," he said to the hall, "Now, I'm sure your all tired so off to bed you go."

With a flurry of movement, all of the students stood up from the tables and began making their way out of the great hall. Flash's of red light could be seen all over the room as Pokémon were returned.

"Gryffindor first years, this way," a familiar voice said. Harry turned to see Cilan wearing a gryffindor jacket and gesturing to the little group of first years. On his chest was a pin with the leter P on it with the Gryffindor crest for a backround.

The first year Gryffindors followed Cilan up flights of stairs and down long hallways until they finally reached a small patch of wall at the end of a particular corridor. Engraved on the wall was a depiction of a Zekrom.

"This is the entrance to our Common Room," Cilan explained, "In order to open it, you must touch the tip of the dragon's tail to reveal a scanning port."

He did so and small opening appeared in the wall.

"Simply pass your Pokédex through the scanner and the door will open. Let me first inform you that students from other houses are forbidden from entering one another's common room. There is a scanner in the doorway that will inform us if anyone from another house tries to enter."

He passed his Dex through the scanner and a previously hidden doorway opened in the wall.

He walked through, followed by the gaggle of ten year olds.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor House Common Room," Cilan said gesturing grandly, "The dormitories can be reached by stepping on one of the warp tiles along the walls. Boys are on the left, Girls on the right. The first year's Dormitory is the first tile; second years go to the second tile and so on.

"Breakfast is between 6:00 and 8:00 with classes starting at 9:00.

"You are required to wear your uniform during classes and any feasts. Outside of class, you can wear whatever you wish, but are still encouraged to wear your uniform. You will find your jacket and hat inside of your wardrobe.

"There is a charging station for your Pokédex's next to all of your beds. When you plug them in for the first time, your schedule and a map of the grounds will download to the Dex.

"Unless there are any questions, I bid you goodnight."

Harry followed along with the other boys after wishing the girls a good night. One by one they stepped on the warp tile and were teleported to a large circular room.

Along the wall were five large four-poster beds with a desk and wardrobe on either side of each. Scattered about the room were large foam pads that Harry guessed were for Pokémon. He took Growlithe's Pokéball from his belt and released the Pokémon.

Growlithe bounded in and immediately claimed the bed on the far right, curling up at the foot of the mattress.

"I guess that one's mine," Harry commented as he moved over to the bed.

Ash grabbed the bed right next to Harry's and Neville chose the one on the other side. Barry jumped on the bed on the far left leaving the last one for Ritchie.

Harry moved to the wardrobe and opened it to find five jackets of different thickness hanging within. Each was colored red with gold lining and had the Gryffindor crest stitched on the back as well as the chest.

Unloading his outfit into the wardrobe, Harry moved to the desk and plugged his Pokédex into the charger. There was also a PC terminal so Harry could change his team around once he'd caught more than six Pokémon.

Exchanging goodnights with all the boys, Harry slipped under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**What did you think? Read and Review.**

**Here's the list of character replacements.**

**HP Pokémon**

**Ron Weasley - Ash Ketchum (I know some of you like Ron, but his character would have just been wasted because Ash already has his place as Harry's best friend, Also Ash has all of the best of Ron without the worst…cough jealous streak a mile wide cough…)**

**Fay Dunbar ****- **Misty Waterflower (This girl was actually sorted into Gryffindor the same year as Harry. There is a list of all of the class of 1998 Hogwarts students on the Harry Potter Wichita)

**Seamus Finnigan ****- **Barry Stein (Yes, this is the psychotic Barry from Sinnoh)

**Parvati Patil ****- **May Maple

**Padma Patil ****- **Max Maple (I did make May and Max twins and figured that this would work, Max takes the smart twin's place in Ravenclaw while May takes the airhead one's place in Gryffindor)

**Lavender Brown ****- **Dawn Berlitz (This was just too perfect, best friends Lavender and Parvati just perfectly match May and Dawn)

**Dean Thomas ****- **Ritchie Stark (If you don't know who Ritchie is you don't deserve to watch Pokémon.)

**Hannah Abbot ****- **Anabel Reed (Yes, this is Salon Maiden Anabel. In this world no one is aloud to hold positions like frontier brain or gym leader until they finish schooling)

**Megan Jones ****- **Iris Winters (Random Hufflepuff girl that no one nows. Also, I didn't realize the whole Ice Type/Winters correlation until it was too late and now the name has stuck)

**Oliver Rivers ****- **Bianca Stevens (This is the Bianca from Alto Mare in the Pokémon Heroes Movie)

**Micheal Corner ****- **Drew Richards (Grass head Drew from Hoenn; I considered having him replace another Slytherin, but decided that I needed another Rival in a different house)

**Terry Boot ****- **Gary Oak (I know I changed Gary's personality alot, but I thinks it makes sense for Harry and Ash together being able to keep a lid on his ego. Also, he just rubbed me the wrong way all through Kanto and I don't think I could ever deal with writing him like that after seeing the good side of Gary in Sinnoh)

**Blaise Zabini ****- **Trip Douglas (eh, couldn't think of a different last name for him. This is the Trip from Unova)

**Theodore Nott ****- **Paul Davis (If you don't know Paul, you don't deserve to watch Pokémon)

**Tracy Davis ****- **Serena Conners (This is the Serena from Kalos. I know Slytherin probably doesn't suit her but I wanted at least one good guy in the snake house and Serena's flippant attitude with her mother made her prime candidate. We'll see what happens.)

**Percy Weasley ****- **Cilan Jones (The Weasley's are pretty much a non entity in Hogwarts. Don't worry, the twins are still there if you didn't notice them chanting when Harry was sorted, but Ron and Percy don't exhist. I'm not sure it Bill or Charlie will ever make an appearance.)

**And that's it for this year. I will introduce some younger character's next year and maybe some older characters like Brock will make an appearance. When they do, I'll let you know who they've replaced.**

**My reasoning behind replacing the Weasley's is that their presence in Harry's life from Canon had been completely replaced by Ash's Family so there is little point leaving them in when I can replace them with better characters.**

**Again, please vote in my Poll, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, a piercing shriek sounded through out the whole school at Six o'clock sharp, startling every student and Pokémon awake. Harry leapt out of bed before he even realized what was happening. Growlithe was howling in pain as he tried to cover his ears, the other Pokémon in the room had similar reactions.

The shrieking stopped and a set of cheerful voices soon replaced it on the intercom. "We hope you have enjoyed your new Metal Sound wake up call…Ow!"

"Weasley's Detention!" The voice of Professor McGonagall was heard and the intercom went silent.

"That was so not cool," Barry grumbled, "I am so going to fine them for that."

"Harry, I think we need to teach the Weasley Twins that the Pallet Terrors aren't to be messed with," Ash said.

"Brother, I completely agree," Harry said, a grin spreading on his face.

"What are you going to do to them?" Neville asked as he held a shivering Chikorita to his chest.

"You'll see," the twins said in sync.

Half an hour later, most of the Gryffindors had migrated to the Common Room and were waiting for breakfast to begin at seven. The entrance opened, and Fred and George Weasley strutted in, sniggering to themselves.

Instantly, Harry and Ash were on them.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Do either of you have any shame?"

"Did either of you even stop to consider?"

"What would happen if you use Metal Sound."

"An attack that's designed to weaken Pokémon."

"On an intercom that magnifies that horrid sound."

"Across an entire castle."

"Full of Pokémon."

"That are now in pain."

"Because of your little prank!"

"Gryffindor indeed."

"Torturing Pokémon for your own amusement."

"How Slytherin of you."

The whole of Gryffindor house let out a gasp. By now the Weasley's has gone white as they were being double teamed by the Twin Terrors of Pallet. They'd pulled this routine on dozens of people but now they were on the receiving end of it.

"You don't deserve to call yourselves Gryffindors," Harry said.

"This is the house of chivalry and honor."

"Not the house of spineless cowards and Pokémon torturers."

"So we banish you from this house until you learn what it means," Ash finished.

"To be true Gryffindors. Growlithe, use Roar!" Harry commanded.

The Fire Type came out from behind his trainer and let out a piercing roar that sent Fred and George flying out of the Common Room. The door sealed behind them.

"Well that was fun brother," Harry said.

"Oh yes brother," Ash said, "Our house should be lucky that we only do that to bullies."

"Yes very shameful behavior," Harry continued, "I do hope they learn their lesson soon."

They continued twin speaking until they sat back down with the other first years. The rest of the Gryffindors watched them warily and all of them made a unanimous decision: never piss off Ash Ketchum and Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry looked over his schedule during breakfast. It had been downloaded to his Pokédex just as Cilan said, along with other apps to use in classes.

"What's Talent Training?" he asked. They had this class first thing that morning.

Down at the end of the table, the Weasley Twins sat together, feeling miserable as the whole house ignored them and the rest of the school glared at them.

"I don't know," Hermione said, she sounded really put out about it. From what Harry knew about her he figured she hated not knowing things. He wondered why she wasn't put in Ravenclaw.

"Aren't talents like being able to draw really well or juggling plates?" Barry asked.

Hermione hesitated, "I guess that's one possible definition," she said.

"But why is it a core class?" May asked, "It must be something else."

"Well, we're gonna find out," Ash said, "It's our first class so lets go now."

They all agreed and stood up. Using the map, they managed to arrive a few minutes before the bell rang. Stepping into the class, they discovered that the Slytherins had already arrived.

Seeing that everyone had arrived, McGonagall took role and started her lecture.

"Welcome to your talent training class," she began, "who here know's what you're going to learn in my class?"

No one raised their hands.

She nodded and continued, "Just as Pokémon grow and evolve over time, so do people. I'm not refering to the evolution Process where a Pokémon shifts into a new species, I'm talking about the slow change over time as entire species adapt and change with their environments.

"In recent years, humans have taken another leap in evolution. Over the past fifty or so years, more and more children are being born with innate abilities that surpass average humans."

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Yes Ms…" McGonagall said.

"Granger mam," Hermione said, "Hermione Granger. I just wondering what you meant by abilities. I haven't noticed anything odd about myself."

"You wouldn't," McGonagall said, "These abilites don't generally manifest until between ten and twelve years of age. As for an example…" she trailed off.

Before the classes eyes, her body started changing shape until a female Pyroar stood in front of the teacher's desk. It roared and launched a flamethrower over everyone's heads. Everybody let out a gasp and started clapping and McGonagall morphed back, Trip's camera was constantly clicking as he took pictures.

"That particular talent, is called Pokemorphing," she explained, "should you have this talent, you will be able to transform into a single Pokémon that reflects your inner self. This form is permanent and the only change will be Evolving as you grow older.

"Other talents include being able to understand Pokémon, manipulation of certain elements, summoning weather conditions. Perhaps the most famous of talents are the Psychics like Champion Dumbledore or Kanto Gym Leader Sabrina.

"As I was saying before, so many children are being born with these talents that it has become rare for a child to be born without a talent. This was one of the reasons that the law requiring all children to attend a trainer academy was passed ten years ago.

"My job is to help you discover what your talent is and help you learn to control it. If you somehow don't have any talents, you will be excused from this class for the rest of your term at Hogwarts.

"Are there any questions?"

Again, Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"How did this come about?" Hermione asked.

"That's a good question, that will be ten points to Gryffindor," McGonagall said, "Our regional researcher, Professor Willow has dedicated his life to discovering the cause of the change. His current Hypothesis is that our change has come about because of Pokémon. They're constant presence in our lives is slowly changing our biology over time to be closer to them."

"But, what makes the Professor say that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, according to his research, humanity has shown signs of adapting to Pokémon for centuries. According to legend, thousands of years ago a thunderbolt from a Jolteon or a Flamethrower from a Magby was deadly to humans. Now days, many trainers are subjected to this on a daily basis.

"On the other hand, it's possible that we are having just as much of an effect on Pokémon as they are having on us. Legend says that Pokémon used to be much more wild and violent, and they have mellowed out and become more intelligent over time."

"That's amazing," Hermione said.

"Is it possible to have more than one talent?" Ritchie asked.

"Another good question, ten points," McGonagall said, "yes it is possible, in fact having a single talent is less likely. The average is between two and four talents."

Ash raised his hand, "How are we going to learn what our talents are?"

"There are several ways to discover you're talents," McGonagall explained, "Sometimes they manifest in times of great stress, other times they just naturally appear one day. It is possible however to occasionally tell what at least one of your talents is before it truly manifests.

"Does anyone in this class prefer a specific type of Pokémon?"

Misty raised her hand at once.

"Yes, Ms. Waterflower," McGonagall said.

"I grew up in the Cerulean City Gym," she explained, "I've always had a love and passion for water Pokémon. My dream is to become a Water Pokémon Master!"

"And was you're starter a Water Type Pokémon?" McGonagall asked.

Misty nodded, "I got a Psyduck."

"Excellent," McGonagall said happily, "Well, I wish you luck with your dream. You're passion for Water Type Pokémon could partly come from an early manifestation of a talent for Water Speaking, Water Manipulation, or underwater adaptation, which mean being able to breath underwater.

"The reason I asked about her starter is simple, often times the starter Pokémon you choose at Ollivanders often reflects one or more of your talents. I want everyone to release your Starter Pokémon now."

Harry pulled out his orange Pokeball and tossed it in the air. With a pop and a flash, Growlithe appeared at his side. All around him, trainers were releasing their Pokémon. He looked in interest at the Pokémon on the Slytherin side. Draco had a Venipede sitting on his desk. On either side of him, Gregory and Vincent each had a Tyrogue sitting on their shoulder. The Pug faced Pansy Parkinson had a Snubbull, and Millicent Bulstrode was petting a Glameow. Trip was taking Pictures of everyone's Pokémon while his Snivy looked down on anything that moved. Paul sat silently in his chair as he and his Turtwig observed everything. Daphne Greengrass had a Sneasel, and finally, Serena Connors was petting a Fennekin.

"Now, does anyone else have a passion for a specific type, or even a past time activity that you are truly passionate about?"

Slowly, Neville raised his hand, "It's probably nothing, but I've always been good at Gardening," he said tremulously.

"That could be a sign that you are a Grass elemental," she said, "Or perhaps you have the ability to Pokémorph into a Grass Type Pokémon. This seems especially likely considering your starter is a grass type as well."

"How would one learn to become a Pokémorph?" Harry asked.

"You don't learn it," McGonagall said, "It's a completely instinctual process. One day, you will wake up and simply know how to perform it. Unfortunately, learning to walk and act like the Pokémon is more difficult. It's always helpful to capture a Pokémon that matches your form and learn to walk with them."

"What other talents are there?" Serena from Slytherin asked.

"There are so many, it's almost impossible to name them all," McGonagall said, "but a good number of the discovered ones can be found in you're text book."

At that moment, the bell rang and the class packed up and left.

"That was so amazing!" Barry said excitedly, "I can't wait to find out what I can do!"

"I hope she was right about my talents," Misty gushed, "I would love to breath underwater."

"Does anyone know where Flitwick's Class is?" Ritchie asked.

"Whatever Ash says, go the opposite direction," a voice said from behind them.

The Gryffindors turned to see the Ravenclaws coming up behind them. Gary was the one who'd spoken.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Ash demanded.

"Just that you couldn't navigate your way out of a paper bag," Gary said innocently.

"That's not true," Ash shouted.

"Actually it is," Harry said sadly, "Sorry bro, but you're really bad with a map. Do you remember when you got lost in our closet?"

"You don't have to bring that up," Ash sulked as everyone laughed.

"Just follow me," Hermione sighed. She had per Pokédex out and led them straight to the right classroom. As they walked, Ash introduced all of the Gryffindors and Gary introduced the Ravenclaws.

The Pokémon Care and Training Class was really fun. Professor Flitwick was incredibly small and he had to stand on a stack of books just to see over his desk. He started out by having everyone introduce themselves and their Pokémon. Then the class discussed proper Pokémon food for each type.

Once class was over, everyone headed down for lunch.

"What did you have for first period Gary?" Harry asked as they walked through the corridors.

Gary frowned, "Potions, with Professor Snape," he said.

"What was he like?" May asked.

"He was really mean," Max said, "Started right off by insulting us. And he'd take points off us whenever we made the simplest mistake, and even when we answered a question right.

"Why would he do that?" Dawn asked. Gary just shrugged.

"If he does that to me then I'm going to fine him," Barry said passionately.

Ash and Harry glanced at each other, this wouldn't end well.

During Lunch, Ash suddenly jumped up. "Hey Harry, let's go have our battle now!" he said excitedly.

"You can't," Hermione said at once.

"What? Why not?" Ash asked.

"Because genius, first years aren't aloud to battle each other outside of class," Misty said impatiently.

"What?!" Barry shouted.

"It's true," Ritchie said, "Didn't you read the rule book on your Dex?"

"What rule book?" Ash and Barry said in sync.

Harry face palmed. Knowing he needed to say it before Ash did something stupid, he said, "We also aren't aloud to capture Pokémon without a Professor's permission. If we do they'll give us detention and force us to release it to the forest."

"No way, that is so unfair," Barry declared, "Who do I need to fine for this?"

"Champion Dumbledore," Misty, Hermione, and Harry said in sync.

Barry gulped and sat down, "I'll let him off with a warning," he mumbled.

After lunch, Ash and Harry decided to go exploring the grounds. It was a bright and sunny day and Growlithe was having a lot of fun as he dashed about. Pikachu was content to sit on Ash's shoulder.

The grounds were truly massive. On one side was the massive lake that they'd sailed over the night before. They could see a few Lapras floating around on the other side and occasionally a Magikarp would leap out of the water. There were several piers that lead out to the lake, and a couple of older students could be seen fishing.

On the other side, was a massive forest. There were huge trees so tall that Harry nearly couldn't see the tops. Flying Types could be seen nesting near the top branches and occasionally something would move in the dark brush.

Next to the castle was an enormous garden. Different grass type Pokémon could be seen walking among the flowers and vegetables and Combee buzzed in all directions.

* * *

The next day, everyone made their way to the Pokémon Studies classroom. The moment they entered, Harry spotted Professor Oak writing on the dry-erase board attached to the wall.

"Hey Professor," Ash greeted as he sat down next to Harry.

"Hello boys," he greeted, "surprised to see me?" he laughed as they nodded. "Well, Albus has been begging me to take up this job for years, but I wanted to wait until you came here so I could keep teaching you."

"Is that why you refused to teach us about Pokémon no matter how much we begged?" Harry asked.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded.

"Are you saying that you know Professor Oak?" a girl with purple hair, Iris, Harry remembered, asked from next to him.

"Yeah, he lives right down the street from us in Pallet Town," Harry said.

"That's amazing," Iris said in awe, "I'm Iris by the way, I'm hoping to be a Dragon Master," she introduced.

"Harry Potter, and this is my brother Ash," Harry said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Ash said.

The bell rang and Professor Oak cleared his throat, "Now then class, over the next five to seven years, I am going to teach you about all of the different known Pokémon in the natural world.

"Most of our work is going to be theoretical, however, whenever I can I'll bring in a Pokémon that we can actually look at and study. For now, I'm going to introduce you to each Pokémon in International Pokédex order, beginning with #001 Bulbasaur."

He tossed a Pokéball into the air and released a Bulbasaur. It sat on his desk and looked at the class.

"Its species name is the Seed Pokémon, which it shares with its evolved forms Ivysaur and Venusaur, as well as a Johto Grass Type known as Sunkern. Bulbasaur…"

* * *

Ash groaned during lunchtime, "Who knew Professor Oak could give us so much homework?" he asked.

"I can't wait to get started," Hermione said happily, "Who know that Bulbasaur could be such an interesting species?"

"Yeah well, see if you keep up that enthusiasm during Potions," Misty said, "I've heard from some of the older years that Professor Snape especially hates Gryffindors."

When they arrived in class, all of the Slytherins were already there again. The Gryffindors settled down and waited for the Professor to come. The exact moment the bell rang, the door burst open with a bang and Professor Snape came barging in.

"You are here to learn the exact science and art that is potion making," he started without preamble, "Very few truly understand the importance of this class until they are lost deep within Viridian Forest with nothing but a Potion in their bag. When you are in the wilds, the ability to successfully brew the proper potions may very well save yours and your Pokémon's life. I can teach you to make elixirs that will bring a Pokémon back from the brink of death, melt the ice of Articuno or cool the fired of Heatran. Assuming you aren't the usual bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach."

His dark eyes, like black holes, swept across the room until they landed right on Harry. He sneered, "Well well, Harry Potter, our new celebrity."

Harry gulped. He could hear Neville trembling behind him, even as Dawn tried to comfort him.

"Tell me Potter, what is the difference between a Potion and an Ether?" he asked.

Harry furrowed his brow, "A Potion restores a Pokémon Hit Points, and an Ether restores...um I can't remember what it's called."

"Clearly," Snape said, "That will be ten points from Gryffindor." All of the Gryffs groaned, "Lets try again shall we? What is the purpose of a Cheri berry?"

"It cures Paralysis," Harry said confidently.

"And its flavor?" Snape said.

"Spicy," he said, remembering when his mother would use Cheri berries in her salsa.

"Hmm, well it seems you know some things," he said dismissively. Turning he began writing instructions on a white board.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was really glad Gary had made them read the potions textbook the previous day.

An hour later, the Gryffindors hurried out of the Potions classroom fifty points lighter and in a sour mood.

"I can't believe he was so mean," Misty said angrily.

"Especially to poor Neville," Dawn said.

"And Harry," Ash said, "Why did he single you out anyway?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "He seems to just hate me for some reason."

"Harry he does not hate you," Hermione said reproachfully. She was met with six raised eyebrows by her peers.

"What do you mean? He just totally ripped into Harry," Barry said, "And what did he mean about you being a celebrity?"

Harry groaned again. "I hate talking about it, just ask someone from Patronus they'll be able to tell you the legend." With that he stormed off, wanting some alone time.

* * *

The battling class had two classrooms. One was full of desks for practical work, while the other was a massive battle arena for the practical side of battling.

Their first lesson was to take place in the classroom.

"W-w-welc-come to y-your f-first b-b-batt-tling c-class," Professor Quirrell said, his stutter making it almost impossible for anyone to understand him.

"H-here y-you will l-l-learn the a-art of th-the P-p-pokémon b-b-battle. F-for y-your f-f-first y-year I w-will be t-teach-ching you h-how to r-rec-cognize diff-ferent Pokémon at-ttacks.

"W-we will s-start with s-some o-of th-the m-more w-well-kn-nown m-moves." He clicked his remote and the projector on the wall projected an image of a Charizard performing a Flamethrower attack.

Harry let out a yawn as he tried to pay attention. Quirrell examined each square inch of the attack, then released a Houndoom and had it perform the attack live for the class. He examined every muscle spasm of the Pokémon as is performed the attack in slow motion.

By the time the bell rang, everyone's heads were swimming. There was a lot more to Pokémon attacks than anyone had originally thought. And to think that Pokémon did most of it by instinct was amazing.

After lunch was their first capturing class with the Hufflepuffs. Everyone trooped out to the grounds and down to the capturing arena where Professor Sprout waited.

"Welcome class," Professor Sprout said right off the bat, "Welcome to your first capturing class. Together, we're going to learn different methods of capturing Pokémon, what Pokéballs to use in different situations, and most importantly, how to track Pokémon."

She held up a familiar red and white Pokéball in her hand, "This is a standard Pokéball, the most common kind, but the easiest for a Pokémon to break out of. Now, you must be careful when you send any Pokéball at a Pokémon, because if they break out of it then the Pokéball is destroyed."

"Today, we're going to be working on aim, everyone is going to take one of these rubber balls and throw them at the targets until you can hit them in the center ten times in a row."

She gestured to a box full of the rubber balls, then to a long row of large ring targets for them to practice with. Harry grabbed a ball from the box and went to stand in line next to Ash. He watched as he brother lobbed the ball at the target, and hit it dead center.

A light above the target lit up and it let out a ding, signifying a successful hit.

"Well done Mr. Ketchum," Sprout praised, "Ten points for the first successful hit."

"Awesome," Ash said proudly.

Harry shook his head at his brother as he went to get the rubber ball. Harry took his own aim and launched the ball at the target. It bounced off the upper edge and was caught in the net surrounding the target.

Next to him, Hermione missed the target completely and Neville barely threw the ball hard enough to make it half way down the field.

Ash's target dinged another successful hit. It was going to be a long period.

* * *

"Hey, Potter!" a snotty voice called across the hallway.

Harry groaned. He'd been avoiding Draco all week long, but it seems that the Malfoy heir was determined to confront him.

"Yes Draco, what can I do for you?" Harry asked as he turned to the blonde.

Malfoy started at him. "You didn't tell me who you were," he stated.

Harry nodded, "Then you insulted my home. That doesn't generally get you in my good books."

"Patronus is your home," Draco said, "Kanto is just a useless backwater region! Foreigners shouldn't be allowed here at Hogwarts."

The air seemed to cool several degrees as all the Gryffindors came up behind Harry. Each of them were from another region, save Neville. They glared at the Slytherin icily, fingering their Pokéballs.

"I may have been born here, but I was raised in Kanto," Harry said, his own glare boring into Draco, "and you're dangerously close to insulting nearly every student in Gryffindor House. Are you sure that's a wise move Draco."

"Not just Gryffindor," a new voice said. One of the other Slytherins stepped up, "Do you have a problem with Foreigners?" Trip asked his classmate. Other children from other regions stood and glared at the rapidly paling Draco.

"Whey my father hears…" Draco began.

"What is going on here?" a stern voice demanded. Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall walking quickly towards them.

"Fighting in the halls is strictly forbidden," she said, "Twenty points from each of your houses. Move along to your classes now."

No one bothered to try and argue, they all ran as fast as possible.

-break-

"You need to be careful around Malfoy," Neville said at dinner.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"No one was ever able to prove it, but his father was one of the Team Kedavra Admins," Neville explained, "The only reason he's not in jail is because he could afford the best lawyers and all of the evidence disappeared."

"Hmm," Harry hummed, as he glanced at Draco at the Slytherin table.

Suddenly, his Pokédex vibrated, signlaling an incoming message. Pulling it out, he was surprised to see who the sender was.

_Potter,  
I challenge you to a battle. Meet me at the Trophy Room at Midnight tonight.  
Malfoy._

Catching his brother's attention, Harry showed him the message.

Before Ash could respond, his Pokédex buzzed. Checking it, he could an identical message from Trip to meet in the battle hall next to the battle classroom.

"They want to split us up," Harry whispered as he glanced through trips message.

"Should we go?" Ash asked just as quietly.

"If we get caught, they'll expell us," Harry said back, "We won't be able to battle for two more years. I don't think it's worth it."

"Yeah," Ash agreed, "but what if they call us cowards for not showing up?"

Harry shook his head, "They wouldn't dare admit they were out of bed after hours. We can beat them next year once we can start battling."

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ash walked into the Great Hall to see Trip and Draco giving them wierd looks.

Harry'e eyes narrowed, "They weren't evenn going to show up," he hissed to his brother, "Just rat us out so we'd get in trouble."

"Those bastards," Ash hissed in annoyance, "Pikachu is so going to fry them!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed from Ash's shoulder.

* * *

Life at Hogwarts settled into an easy routine for all of the first years. As Halloween approached, Professor Dumbledore announced that Professor's McGonagall and Snape would perform a short exhibition battle to kick off the Halloween Feast.

This announcement caused quite a stir among the students, and the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry kicked up several notches as the students defended their heads of house.

On the actual day students came down to the great hall to find the four house tables had been pushed back several feet and the Head table was completely gone. In its place was a massive battlefield on a raised platform so that everyone could see the match. Hanging from the wall behind the field, was a massive television screen that would be used as a scoreboard for the match.

Harry and Ash took seats nearest to the battlefield as possible so they could see the action. Once all of the students had filed in, the teacher's walked in and took seats around the edge of the hall. Professor Dumbledore then strolled in followed closely by Professor's Snape and McGonagall.

The two elite four members took places on either side of the field and Professor Dumbledore stood on the Judges Square to referee the match. The Two elite four had forgone their usual lab coats and instead were now dressed in their Battle outfits.

McGonagall was now wearing a long flowing emerald green dress, with a tartan that had six Pokéballs clipped to it over her shoulder. Snape wore an all black uniform that had a tall collar up to the base of his neck. Hanging from his shoulders was a long black cloak that billowed as he moved.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began announcing the battle.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Elite Four Slytherin Head Severus Snape, and Elite Four Gryffindor Head, Minerva McGonagall. Substitutions are not allowed and there will be a ten-minute time limit. If neither participant is declared unable to battle the match will be a draw. Trainers, release your Pokémon."

"Drapion take to the field," Snape said silkily as he threw his Pokéball. With a burst of light, the massive Ogre Scorpion Pokémon appeared on the battlefield. It let out a massive roar as he clicked its pincers menacingly.

"Go Rapidash!" McGonagall shouted. She threw her own Pokéball and released a neighing Rapidash to the field. The two Pokémon glared at each other menacingly as they waited for the battle to start.

"Begin!" Dumbledore said.

McGonagall took the first move. Sweeping an arm in front of her, she commanded, "Rapidash use Flame Charge!"

Rapidash started pounding the ground with its front hooves, kicking up a cloud of dust until the Pokémon was completely hidden. From behind the dust cloud a flash of fire could be seen. Suddenly, Rapidash came barreling out of the dust cloud surrounded in a fiery aura and screamed down the field at Drapion.

"Use Protect," Snape said.

A green force field formed around Drapion and Rapidash crashed into it. The Fire Horse Pokémon bounced away and landed in front of its trainer.

"Cross Poison," Snape said silkily.

Drapion raised its clawed arms above its head as they started glowing purple. Slashing them down in front of its body, Drapion sent a sickly purple x shaped energy attack at Rapidash.

"Flamethrower!" McGonagall snapped.

Rapidash raised its head as it took a breath, and launched a wave of red flames at the incoming attack. The flamethrower was so large that it completely enveloped the Cross Poison and continued down to slam into Drapion.

"Now use Flame Charge again!" McGonagall said.

"Poison Fang!" Snape countered.

Rapidash went barreling down the field at an even faster rate than before. At the same time, Drapion started scuttling down the field as its fangs started glowing a sickly purple. The two attack's met at the center of the field and the two energies reacted and exploded.

"This is amazing," Ash gushed as he watched the battle went on. He and Harry sat next to each other with the other Gryffindor first years.

"McGonagall's Rapidash is beautiful!" May said dreamily.

"That Drapion looks powerful too," Barry said.

"You don't want him to win do you?" Neville asked nervously.

"Of course not," Barry said quickly, "I was just commenting."

"Snape's got no chance," Ash said confidently.

"Megahorn!" McGonagall ordered.

Rapidash's horn started glowing brightly and it charged down the field at Drapion.

"Pin Missile!" Snape countered.

Drapion's claws started glowing white and it launched a series of glowing missiles at the incoming Fire Horse Pokémon.

"Agility!" McGonagall ordered.

Nimbly, Rapidash started leaping all over the field, easily dodging the Pin Missile and getting ever closer to Drapion. Suddenly, with a crash, Rapidash stabbed its horn into Drapion's side, sending the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon flying across the field.

DING!

The scoreboard suddenly let out a loud bell, signalling that the ten minutes was up and the battle was over.

"This match is a draw!" Dumbledore declared.

The whole hall erupted into massive cheers as the teachers returned their Pokémon and bowed to the students.

"That was incredible!" Harry said happily.

"Oh man, I can't wait 'till we can do that," Ash moaned.

The battlefield slowly retracted into the floor, to be replaced by the usual head table for the teachers.

"When do you thing they'll let us start battling for real?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not until next year," Harry said.

"If they don't let us battle soon I'm going to fine them!" Barry nearly yelled.

Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, probably to start the Halloween feast. However, suddenly the main doors burst open and Professor Quirrell came running in at full tilt, a look of shear terror on his face.

"Tyranitar!" he screeched, "There's a horde of Tyranitar roaming the school! Thought you ought to know." With that, he collapsed in a dead faint.

The hall was silent. Then suddenly, a loud roar sounded through the open doors and the castle shook.

"AAAAHHHH!" the whole hall broke into pandemonium as the younger years started screaming, and the older years started trying to get to the door and hunt down the Pokémon.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore shouted.

Everyone froze as the power of his words penetrated everyone's mind. Harry turned to see the Champion's eyes literally glowing with power.

"Prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories at once," he ordered, "the Heads of house will accompany you for protection. The rest of the teachers will assist me in rounding up the Tyranitar. Now!" he added when no one moved.

There was a great scraping as everyone stood and started crowding at the front door. McGonagall hurried up and stood next to the seventh year Gryffindor prefects.

"First years, stay together!" Cilan yelled, trying to see all of the ten year olds at once.

The Gryffindors followed as McGonagall lead them back to the Common Room. The six prefects took up positions on all sides of the younger students.

As they hurried through a corridor, there was a sudden explosion ahead. Looming out of the smoke was a massive Tyranitar; on its face was an expression of pure rage.

"Stay back!" McGonagall snapped, she hurled a Pokéball in front of her and released her Rapidash, "Use Megahorn!"

Rapidash charged at Tyranitar with a glowing white horn.

"Something's not right with that Pokémon," Ash said as he starred at it. Harry glanced at his brother before looking back at the Tyranitar. Now that Ash mentioned it, he could see a dark halo surrounding the Armor Pokémon.

While McGonagall battled the Tyranitar, the older students had moved forward, keeping the weaker and younger students behind them for protection. That was a mistake.

There was another roar, this time from behind the students. Everyone turned to see that another Tyranitar had somehow snuck up on them. As they watched, the Rock/Dark Type was already charging a Hyper Beam to fire at them.

Hermione, in a fit of panic, bolted away from the rest of the students. The Tyranitar saw her and shifted its aim towards her.

"No!" Ash shouted, running after her. Suddenly, everything around him seemed to slow down. All of the students behind him, the Tyranitar, even its Hyper Beam was moving slower than it should. Luckily, Ash didn't slow down to examine his surroundings.

He kept running, right past the Hyper Beam and up to his friend. Just as he grabbed her and yanked her out of the way, time sped back up. The Hyper Beam flew past then and crashed into the wall where Hermione had just been. It exploded against the stone and sent Ash and Hermione flying away into a nearby wall. Midflight, Ash was able to shift his position so that he was between Hermione and the wall and received the brunt of the impact.

Harry however, saw none of this. When Tyranitar turned towards Hermione, Ash noticed a small black box attached to the back of the Pokémon's neck. Trusting his brother to save Hermione, Harry took action.

Following his instincts, he ran and took a great leap and literally flew up to the back of the Pokémon's neck. He grabbed the device and placed his feet squarely on Tyranitar's back and pushed off hard with both legs. The box ripped free in a burst of smoke and sparks and Harry went sailing away down the hall, only stopping when he slammed into the wall. The last thing Harry felt was a sharp pain in the back of his head then darkness.

* * *

Harry woke to the feeling of something wet being dragged across his face. Coughing and spluttering he sat bolt up right, only to groan and clutch his head as a splitting migraine made itself known. He was surprised to feel his head was wrapped in bandages. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into the curious grey eyes of his Growlithe.

"Hey boy," he mumbled as he sat up. Looking around he realized he was in the Hospital Wing. All around him, there were several students and Pokémon resting in various beds. On the bed just to his left, Ash was asleep with his Pikachu curled up on his chest.

Blinking, he tried to remember what had happened that could cause him to end up in a place like this. The last he could recall was Professor Quirrell bursting into the great hall and screaming about Tyranitar. Is that what happened? A Tyranitar attacked.

"Finally awake I see," a voice said. He turned to see Nurse Poppy Joy bustling towards him, a Chansey in her wake. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I've got a massive migraine," he groaned, subconsciously rubbing Growlithe's head, "How long have I been asleep."

She hummed, "Well that's to be expected, you had quite a bump on your head. Fortunately, it's only been a few hours. Do you remember what happened?"

He shook his head.

"Well, it appears you have discovered one of your talents," she said, "According to your friends you literally flew up to that Tyranitar's back and ripped something off. However your momentum was too much and you crashed into the wall rather hard."

Harry was wide eyed, as she explained memories came rushing back to him. The Tyranitar attack, Hyper Beam, box on its neck.

She handed him two pills and a glass of water. He quickly swallowed them and let out a sigh as his headache began to recede.

"What happened to Ash?" Harry asked as he glanced at his sleeping brother.

"He also discovered his talent, Agility. He apparently used it to pull Ms. Granger out of the way of a Tyranitar's Hyper Beam, but the blast still blew them into a wall. Ketchum took the brunt of the impact

She suddenly hurried away to see another patient as he started groaning. Harry lay back down, methodically petting Growlithe. The soothing heat emanating from his Pokémon relaxed him and before he knew it he was falling back asleep.

* * *

The next couple of days in the Hospital wing, waiting for his head to heal were dead boring for Harry. Luckily, Ash was awake by the next morning and he was able to talk to him.

The following morning, Hermione came to the Hospital wing early.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hey Hermione, are you alright?" Ash asked immediately.

"Hmm, I'm fine," she said, "I just came to say thank you. You saved my life back there."

"Ah, don't mention it," Ash said, waving his hand, "Harry was the one who stopped the Tyranitar."

"Yeah, but you pulled me out from the Hyper Beam, so thank you," Hermione said. She scuttled forward and planted a kiss on Ash's cheek. She pulled away quickly, blushing bright red and fled from the Hospital Wing. Ash stared after her, his face just as red.

"Ash and Hermione sitting in a tree," Harry sang, "K-I-S-S…oomph."

"Shut up," Ash yelled, having just nailed Harry in the face with his pillow.

* * *

**And that's it. Not nearly as long as my first chapter, but I was really struggling to write all of this. Anyway, next chapter will be Christmas, Yeah! About Quidditch, At the moment, I've decided not to include anything like that for now. Anyway, first years aren't supposed to make the house team so if I come up with something they they'll try out next year.**


End file.
